Hungry?
by shacky20
Summary: Nick gets caught looking at Greg's ass and Greg wants to share his lunch with Nick SLASH Nick-Greg pairing
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hungry?

Author: Shacky20

Rating: M

Summary: Post Hunger Artist - Nick got caught looking and Greg wants to share his lunch

Warning: Nick/Greg SLASH If it isn't your thing, them don't read

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing's changed, they still aren't mine. Just like to play with them sometimes

Hungry?

Nick's watching Greg as he sucks those long noodles, when he should really be making fun of Greg for acting like a kid trying to slurp up spaghetti. What grown man still eats that crap? But of course his mind is not focused at all on making fun of the man, his mind was completely elsewhere where Greg's eating choices were concerned. Inside his head all Nick is thinking about is watching Greg suck down those long noodles, his lips puckered so tight around the long strands. They way he hollows his cheeks out as he swallows them down. And now he's putting that fork back in that cup, and slowly opens his mouth to let them slide down that throat of his. All Nick can do is stare as Greg chews his lunch. He's is sure now that the Lab Tech is doing this on purpose, the way he's making those little noises as he's eating. And now there's a little drop of chicken broth barely hanging on his pouty lower lip. There is no way that the Texan is thinking about that drop of broth. And he is definitely NOT thinking about taking his thumb and sliding it along Greg's bottom lip and then tasting it for himself because it was just in Greg's mouth. But the thought of chicken broth mixed with Greg is so tempting he can barely resist.

No sir, he not thinking about that at all, there's a case, right, he's working on a case. Remember the pretty girl, model, because it's just Greg eating noodles and OH GOD, there goes that tongue, that gorgeous pink tongue to swipe off that golden liquid from Greg's lip, and now Oh Lord he's swallowing. How is he supposed to concentrate on work when Greg looks so damn sexy doing something as simple as eating. He's trying to act natural, have a conversation, but it's getting more and more difficult. So naturally when Greg walked away he couldn't help but look. He knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself. He usually wore that damn lab coat which hangs to his knees so no chance to see how those jeans hug his ass nice and tight, and just a small peek. Well OK, maybe not a small peek, maybe a lingering stare, but he can't blame himself. And what a mighty fine ass it is in those slightly worn ever so tight jeans. So, this isn't even his fault, it's Greg's. This is all his fault for eating those noodles in front of him, what the hell was Greg thinking. Nick looked and shook his head at his own weakness. And it isn't like he hasn't been throwing himself at me? There's no way that could all be in his head. He couldn't have been imagining those looks, the way the Tech could undress him with his eyes. Maybe that was just all wishful thinking on his part. Who the hell knows what goes on in the head of Greg Sanders? Oh Shit, he didn't just look back here, did he? He couldn't have seen me, staring, um peeking. If he did Nick knows the Tech wouldn't just let it go, so how was he going to get out of this one.

Greg knew Nick was leaning awfully close to him, all of a sudden very interested in his lunch. So, he took the opportunity to check another theory of his, that Nick Stokes did indeed want him. Greg made sure the CSI got a great view of his mouth, and he also make sure to take painstakingly slow bites of his lunch. He kept discreetly looking over at Nick to see where his eyes were focusing on. Greg was getting tired of this back and forth game that has been going on between the two the past three years, since Greg came to the lab. He was beginning to wonder if his incessant flirting was going unnoticed. He was starting to believe that he would have to throw himself across the lab station wearing nothing but his lab coat to get Nick's attention. But he was sure he caught Nick staring at his ass as he walked down the hall. Maybe the teasingly way he was eating had the desired effect on the CSI that Greg was looking for. Or maybe he had been wrong about Nick all along, but he didn't think so. The attraction was there, the way Nick would lean into him, and Greg could feel the heat off Nick's body. And that smell, God that smell, it always got under his skin. It wasn't colonge, or soap, he didn't know, but Nick always smelled so damn good. He was surprised he hadn't already grabbed Nick by the collar and laid one on him in front of the whole Crime Lab. He couldn't keep on like this, Greg wanted answers, he wanted Nick, and deep down he believed that Nick wanted him to. Now he just needed to find his answers.

Greg waited patiently in the Lab, watching the locker room closely. He saw Warrick, Sara, and Nick, head in there about fifteen minutes ago knowing the case had been wrapped up. Greg thought it was strange to have the victims own skin under her fingernails, but he never imagined what had actually transpired. Word had traveled fast once the CSI's figured out what had actually happened to that poor girl. So, now he was waiting, trying to make himself look busy. Sara had walked out about five minutes ago, and now all he needed was for Warrick to leave to finally make his move. So, he cleaned up his lab station, again, stacked up extra files, already put his lab coat up. Now, if he only knew what to say. He knew he caught Nick checking him out when he walked down the hall, but why. How could see bring it up without giving away too much information or giving himself away. He wanted to know if there could be more, but he wasn't willing to risk their friendship over it. Not one minute later Warrick ambled out of the locker room, and Greg knew this was his chance and he wasn't going to miss another one.

"Hey Nick, how'd the case go?" Greg asked already knowing how the case went, but wanted to keep his tone casual.

"Hey Greggo, good work there with the DNA, helped out a lot. That poor girl was so messed up dude, can you imagine doing something like that to yourself? I don't think I'll ever be able to look at another magazine cover the same way again." And OK, maybe Greg had read him the wrong way if he's staring at magazine models.

"Well, if staring at magazine covers of girls is what you're in to. Some of us have better things to do."

"Oh really G, what are you in to, besides college cuisine?"

"Well, I consider myself a man of many tastes, and talents. It all depends what you're looking for?" Greg kept slowly walking closer and closer to Nick as he talked, and his voice was getting a little softer as he spoke. He could see the curiosity in the CSI's eyes as he got closer to the object of his intentions.

"I don't think you know what I'm into Greg." Nick stated back with a stronger accent to his voice and a spark in his eyes Greg was sure wasn't there before when he was talking about the case.

Nick was now standing against his locker, lost in Greg's voice. Did it always sound so low and husky, or was he imagining it. Just like he was imagining that Greg was getting awfully close to him. The next thing he knew, Greg was standing right in front of him, about six inches in front of his face.

Greg inched even closer to the older mans face, and leaned in and took his chance. "So Nick, what _are_ you in to, besides a nice view of my ass? Not that I mind, I kind of like that fact that my ass can draw you attention." And Greg decided then and there that whatever humiliation he may suffer for this later was well worth it to see the look on Nick Stokes face right now. A mix between shock, panic, and a look of underlying lust in his eyes. So, Greg decided the more aggressive approach was obviously working, so he put one hand next to Nick's head against the locker and pressed against Nick.

"What does it matter to you what I'm in to Greg?" Nick played back.

"Just call me a curious observer. So, what gets to you besides my jeans?"

"Well, since you are so interested" and in one swift move, Nick swiped Greg's arm down and spun him around, and before he even knew what happened, Greg was pinned against the locker, with Nick leaning into him. "Maybe I enjoy watching you eating. They way you sucked down those damn noodles, making those noises, licking your lips with that tongue, you'd be surprised what I'm into Greg."

"You never know, maybe were into the same things?" Greg bit his lower lip with a soft groan as he grabbed Nick's denim jacket and pulled him in close as he could to him and whispered, "You know, I'm also a big believer in sharing, do you want some of my noodles Nick?" He lowered his mouth right next to Nick's ear, and he couldn't help but shiver at the feel of Greg's got breath against him. " Did it turn you on to watch me suck those down? You know I can do other things with my mouth that might interest you."

To prove his point Greg ground his hard cock into Nick's obvious erection, and the CSI let out a moan through gritted teeth. "So, you weren't just being a tease, because I don't like teases Greg."

"Your calling me a tease, after wanting you for three years, after all of the flirting. I was practically throwing myself at you, and you call me a tease, maybe I just wanted to get a reaction out of you."

"You wanted a reaction Greg, you got it." And with that Nick closed the small space between them kissed Greg hard, letting him know exactly what he was thinking. But Greg couldn't think for long, then he felt Nick's tongue slide into his mouth, and lost himself in the feeling.

This kiss was purely about lust and wanting and three long years of waiting for his lips to touch his. God it was everything Greg thought it would be and so much more. He took his chance in case Nick realized what he was doing, and where he was doing it at, and grabbed Nick's ass and pulled it towards him.

"Well Stokes, I do believe that I'm not the only one who can fill out a pair of jeans." He said as he once again ground his erection into Nick's. "In several places."

"Do you always tease when you eat your lunch Greg, because that isn't very nice, in fact, that's just plain dirty."

"Did it work?" Greg inquired as he quirked an eyebrow and slid his hot tongue from Nick's neck to his ear as he worked his earlobe for several seconds. Nick let out a small plea, begging for more, but then remembered where they were.

"What the hell do you think? Now the only question is, are you just playing games, or are you willing to share more than your lunch?" And then Nick reciprocated the feeling and roughly sucked the tender skin behind Greg's ear. He got his answer as Greg grabbed his head and pulled Nick right in front of his face.

"Nick, I'd share anything with you, and I can do more than suck on noodles. If I say so myself, you'd be amazed at my talents." Nick was quiet, with only a steady stare in Greg's eyes, and Greg thought maybe he'd gone to far, but got his the answer he had been waiting for three long fucking years to hear.

"My place is closer, and if we don't get out of here now, I'm gonna throw you across this bench and fuck you for all your worth, so unless you want to get us fired, let's get the hell out of here."

That was all Greg needed to hear and grabbed his jacked. "I'm right behind you, Oh, and nice jeans Stokes."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Breakfast Anyone?? Chapter 2 of "Hungry Series"**_

_**Pairing: Nick/Greg CSI SLASH!!**_

_**Rating: M Yeah Baby!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah right. I just take them out to play with them and then put them back just like I found them….**_

_**Summary: Post "Hungry?" Greg comes over to Nick's following the events of "Hungry?" Greg follows Nick back to his place for some breakfast after his noodles…..**_

_**It had to have been the longest drive of Greg Sanders life. He knew it really wasn't that far from the Crime Lab to Nick Stokes' house, but damn, it sure the hell felt like it. Especially when he could still feel the tingle where his lips had been burned by Nick's. And his ear still was warm where Nick whispered into it asking if Greg had been willing to share more than his lunch. Then Nick had made his point by stating that he didn't like teases as he ground his hard cock into Greg's and that was all he could take. That was the point of that whole display. Greg had wanted to share so much more with Nick ever since he first had laid eyes on the CSI. Three years, that's how long he had waited for this morning. And it was a damn good thing he knew where Nick lived because he must have been more anxious than Greg had because Nick was so far ahead of Greg now he could no longer see Nick's truck in front of him anymore on the road. **_

_**Nick had purposely lost Greg on the way home. He knew his way there, but Nick had his own idea's. Greg was doing that on purpose. Probably thought he was being real cute doing those things with his tongue and those lips in the middle of the damn hallway at the Lab. Well, now that Nick knew that little show was for him, just for him, he had his own ideas. Greg didn't know what teasing was yet. And Nick knew he already had what he needed at home so he didn't need to make any stops. Oh Yeah, Greg was going to learn what it felt like to be teased. And he had just enough time to get there and start his plan before Greg got to his house.**_

_**When Greg pulled up in Nick driveway, of course his truck was already there. Greg walked quickly, imagining what was waiting for him behind that door. Nick, gorgeous perfect Nick. Nick that always smelled so damn good, and always leaned just a little too close for friends. Nick that looked at Greg sometimes like he was either a side attraction at a carnival or something to be devoured whole, but now Greg had his answer and he wasn't waiting any longer. Either apparently was Nick or he wouldn't have been in such a damn hurry. But as soon as he opened the door he knew why, and he wondered why the hell he didn't drive faster to get here.**_

_**Greg opened the door and couldn't help but stare at the object of his desire. He had thought about this man, this moment, but nothing compared to what was standing in front of him, and his fantasies would never be the same again. Nick stood there in his kitchen, leaning against the counter like he had been waiting there for hours for him. Greg started at the bottom, and stared at Nick's bare feet, had he ever seen them before, and those toes were pretty damn fine. He worked his eyes up at the pair of jeans that Nick had been wearing at work, still tight as ever. But definitely a little tighter in the right places if the bulging erection begging to be let out gave any indication as to what was on Nick's mind. His line of sight trailed upwards at the flat stomach, toned abs, and that perfect chest. God could a man look any more delectable. Then those arms, tanned and muscular, and Greg knew the strength of those arms as he remember the ease at which they spun Greg around and pinned him against the lockers. At his last stop of the once over, Greg knew why Nick was in such a hurry to get here, knew what Nick had meant by teasing. Knew that teasing and the show Nick was performing was just for him and God what did he do to deserve this sight before him. Because before him stood one Nick Stokes wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, enjoying his breakfast, a banana. "Hey G, hungry?" As he said that, he bent over the fruit and took a nice big bite, staring directly into Greg's eyes as he bit down. **_

_**Greg walked over towards the counter where Nick stood, while shucking his jacket and shoes in the process.**_

"_**You know Nick, I offered to share, what about you, are you in a sharing mood?"**_

_**Nick looked at Greg, and took a look at the banana in his hand and peeled back another outer layer. **_

"_**Well that depends G, what are you offering? I'm real hungry here and have been waiting a long time to come home for breakfast." And with that Nick took a another bite, making sure to chew real slow. He started making the same little mewing noises that Greg was doing just a couple of hours earlier to try to draw Nick's attention, so Nick figured two can play at that game. After taking several seconds and making sure to put on a show, he swallowed his mouthful and looked at Greg, "but I may be in a sharing mood."**_

_**Greg walked over to Nick slowly, stalking his prey, now minus his shoes and jacket. He grabbed Nick's hand holding the sweet piece of fruit, and without saying a word, he took Nick's hand and pulled it towards his mouth, but instead of taking a bite, he took the banana as far in his mouth as he could, and slowly slid Nick's hand back down, holding Nick's eye contact the whole way, making sure his tongue slid the whole way down the banana, to give Nick the whole effect. Then one more time he took it in his mouth, and curled his lips around it, and hallowed out his cheeks just as he did with his lunch, showing Nick what was in store. **_

"_**God Greg, do you know what you are doing to me"?**_

_**Greg took his hand and felt Nick's hard cock through his jeans and said "Apparently what I had intended."**_

_**With that Greg took a bite and handed Nick's breakfast back to him, while he started licking Nick's neck and all he could smell was bananas and Greg, and this was just what he was hoping for. **_

"_**Last bite, open wide." And the Tech did as told, and opened wide, making sure to capture Nick's fingers in his mouth as well, and slowly let them fall from his mouth. While Greg was chewing on his last bite, Nick took the time to put his hands under Greg's shirt and start lapping his tongue on his neck. Continuing up to suck on his ear, releasing long enough to pull Greg's shirt over his head. As quickly as he let go, he latched back on to Greg's neck. Getting closer towards his goal, leaning into Greg against the counter top, then picking up the slightly lighter man and setting him down so they so they were eye to eye. "Now I'm going to show you what teases get Greg." **_

_**Lips fought for control, but after waiting so long for the touches and the kisses, control was not easy to come by. Arms became tangled around bodes. Lips fought with teeth and tongues to taste, to explore, to feel the other mouth. Both tasted like the banana they had just shared but also like their own unique essence. Nick never knew something could taste so damn good and sweet, he could feel the energy under his hands, Greg almost shaking with anticipation. He slid Greg off the counter back to leaning against the count, and then Ncik slowly slid to his knees. He worked at undoing Greg's button, anticipating what Greg would taste like, what he would sound like as Nick sucked him. And he didn't have to wait long as he released Greg's throbbing erection from its confines. And God if he knew Greg tasted this good he would have done this years ago. **_

"_**Nick, oh God Nick, more, more, please take more. Fuck Nick, so good, so so good."**_

_**And he did as asked, and took more of Greg into his mouth. Making sure to lick in the right places. Like right under the tip of his cockhead, just to hear that little noise that Greg made when Nick's tongue tasted his dripping cock. He yanked harder at Greg pants and brought them down to his knees, he wanted more, to taste more, to feel more. He pushed Greg back harder against the counter to keep him from pushing further into his mouth. But he had to, Greg wanted to. **_

_**Nick slowly stood up with a teasing glint in his eyes, never diverting them from Greg's. "Do you want to fuck my mouth Greggo, huh, is that what you think you wanna do? Well bud, you are just gonna have to wait for that." All Greg could do was look into those huge brown eyes and he looked like a pleading child begging for the new toy in the store. **_

"_**God please Nick, don't stop now, you feel too good, need your mouth on me, please."**_

"_**Remember what I told you happens to teases. "**_

"_**Remind me, please."**_

"_**Oh don't worry G, you'll get what's coming to you."**_

_**With that Nick cradled Greg's head in his hands and kissed him hard, but this one was different. This was more about passion, not just lust. He could find lust at any number of faceless men at any club, but these lips were familiar. He listened to these lips spout off wild theories about the Mountain Shadow Effect and drowning in the desert. About crazy games of naming chemical compounds to liquid dish soap and scuba divers and liquid latex, and biotoxins. He saw these lips lick ice cream off spoons and sing along to music he couldn't understand. He also could watch Greg speak geek in ways he would never hope to understand. Yes he knew these lips, he has started at them, yearned for them, that soft place to be his, and now it was. He could feel Greg hardness pressing against his jeans, and then Greg started working the buttons and zipper of Nick's jeans and he was once again wondering what the hell took since so long to get here. **_

_**The kisses got more urgent, and the skin on skin wasn't enough. They both wanted more, and their desire was growing at a fevered pitch. But it wasn't enough, Nick wanted it all. **_

"_**G, unless you want me to fuck you on top of my kitchen counter, I suggest we take this elsewhere."**_

_**Greg was to speechless to move, he already missed Nick's heated touch, wanted it back, craved it. And Nick wasn't too sure that maybe Greg didn't want to be fucked in his kitchen, but Greg latched on to Nick greedily. **_

"_**Lead the way cowboy." And they fumbled and kissed and groped their way and finally, finally make their way to Nick's bedroom.**_

"_**Do you know how long I have wanted you G, have dreamt of you right here, feeling your lips around my cock? Do you know how many times I laid here at jerked off screaming your name when I came."**_

_**And for the second time in five minutes Greg was speechless. All he could do was manage to pull Nick down on top of him for another searing kiss. **_

_**Words where slowly coming back, but not in full thoughts. "Too many, off Nick, God please take them off, I want you on top of me naked. Do you know how many nights I fantasized about you,? I would look at the mouth of yours as you spoke to me, barely hearing the words, just looking at your lips. God, please tell me I won't wake up, I've wanted this so long, too long, three years I've wanted you, longed for you."**_

"_**Oh trust me, no dream babe, this is the real thing." And with that Nick traveled back down Greg's torso leaving hot wet kisses and tongue marks down his chest to his jeans opening. Greg took the hint and lifted his aching hips off the bed so Nick could slide his pants and boxers down in one quick stroke. **_

_**Nick threw the unwanted garments on the floor, kneeling around his prize, eyeing Greg in this state of arousal and knowing it was all for him was enough to make Nick come in his pants right then and there. He slowly started undoing his own jeans, speaking his thoughts to Greg as he did so.**_

"_**So long Greg, so long I've dreamt of you like this, spread out naked underneath me, panting, moaning my name, screaming, begging for me to fuck you." Nick started taking his pants down while surveying the impatient man underneath him, because Greg was in no mood to wait. Nick couldn't help the strangled groan he let out as he looked down he watch Gregs hand move down towards his achingly hard cock and start stroking himself, murmuring Nick's name while he was touching himself.**_

_**Nick shed the rest of his clothes, but dared not touch, this was every fantasy he ever dared dreamed, playing out right under him, and he wanted to the whole show. **_

_**He watch Greg squirm and writhe as stroked himself slowly, and with intensity. **_

"_**God Nicky, you make me so hard, so fucking hard." Greg eyes fluttered open to stare at a naked Nick Stokes kneeling above him watching him with such intensity it was overwhelming. Greg reached down with his other hand down and started stroking his balls. "Do you want to know what you do to me Nicky, this. Every night when I would leave work, and go home. I would stretch out on my bed, naked like this, and touch myself, fuck myself, thinking only of you, thinking of your cock inside me, how good it would feel, how , Oh GOD" Greg was getting himself too close to coming but the words kept spilling and the thought of fucking himself off for Nick, only for Nick's pleasure was so tempting. He stopped for a minute to try to compose himself, grabbed the sheets tightly and arched into the air above him, while Nick leaned down and swirled his tongue around Greg's dripping cock.**_

"_**Jesus Greg, do you know how fucking hot you are, watching you jerk yourself off for me, only for me, what else do you do for me Greg, when you are all alone, in that bed of yours tell me what you do only for me G, please, I need to know."**_

"_**Do you want to know Nicky, do you? Do you want to know what I look like coming, screaming your name?" With that Greg got on his knees as well, reached up behind Nick's neck and they shared a fervent kiss, once again all about need and hunger. Greg started sliding his aching cock against Nick's and Nick ground back with equal fervor. God if he didn't stop this soon it would be over way too fast for him, and he wanted to fuck Greg Sanders with everything he had, wanted to make every single one of Greg's fantasies a reality. **_

_**With that Greg turned his lover around and threw him against his the bed and straddled his hips, basically giving each other the view the other just had. **_

"_**Here is what I do Nicky, I start by running my hand down my aching dick because after being around you all night I have to have a release when I get home, I ache for it." And with that, Greg once again ran his hand down to his shaft after spitting into and starting thrusting into his own grip. **_

_**Nick lay there in awe. His own cock ached for released. He tried to get some friction against Greg somehow, but he wouldn't miss this show for everything. And maybe this is what attracted him to Greg, his free spirit, to share anything with anyone, but he wasn't just anyone. Maybe is was just him, only for him Greg had been waiting for, God knows Nick had been waiting only for Greg for three years, except that one stupid night with some prostitute, is he only knew then. **_

_**Greg then starting sucking two of his own fingers, giving Nick Stokes the show of a lifetime. Greg straddled above him, showing him what it was like to look into Greg's most private sexual thoughts of him, God for him, and Nick was gripping the sheets tighter and tighter trying to keep himself from touching, He wanted to touch Greg so bad, but he wanted to, needed to see Greg do this to himself, he imagined for so long what would Greg look him doing himself, and he wouldn't miss this. **_

_**As the stroking got more and more erratic, Greg took his two fingers in his mouth the roughly pushed them into is tight ass and he let out a cry, or a moan, Nick couldn't tell, but whatever it was it was setting him on fire. Greg was on top of him fucking himself, rocking between his tight first and his own fingers in his ass, and God he was so fucking beautiful. Nick could see glimpses of the gorgeous cockhead peeking through his fist dripping wet, and Nick wanted to taste, to lick. But there was no way he was going to disrupt Greg's pleasure, Nick knew he would get his turn soon enough, and then Greg would know what it was truly liked to be fucked.**_

_**Nick knew that Greg was getting close by the flush of his face the words he was babbling but Nick could still make them out, "God Nicky, you fuck me so good, yeah right there, wanted you so long, needed you so much, never been this good Nick, god make me come for you Nicky, only for you, I want to squirt my cum all over you Nick, God Yes, you make it perfect Nick, only for you. Waited only for you."**_

_**With those words Nick couldn't help it, he touched Greg's chest, and started pumping his hips against Greg, not feeling much but God the grind was a release in of itself.**_

"_**Yes Greg, only for you, wanted you only for myself. Do you know how incredibly hot it is to watch you fuck yourself for me? Do you know what I am going to do to you, that hot little asshole of yours is mine, and I'm gonna pump my cock into you over and over and then make you beg for more. I want to feel you Greg, feel your cum, feel your hot slick cum on me. Come for me Greg, I want to feel your hot cum on my aching cock. Do it Greg, I need to you cum for me, God please."**_

"_**God yes Nicky", Greg opened his eyes to stare into the depths of Nick's and he would have thought that the actions for what he was doing would hit him and make him self conscious, but at he sheer longing and love in Nick's eyes, Greg looked down, and grasped his cock tighter, pumping faster, repeating his mantra of before "Only for you Nick, only for you." **_

_**Nick stared down at Greg's quickly moving hand and stared at his dripping cock, which was lined up with his, and Nick couldn't wait for the feeling, knew it was coming, but it was taking an eternity, and with that Greg threw his head back.**_

"_**Yes Nick, Fuck me harder, yes please, I want to, need to, let me cum please?"**_

"_**God yes Greg, cum for me, cum on my aching cock, I want to feel for hot cum on me cock, please." And with that Nick felt the first warm spurts of Greg's love hit his throbbing cock and them some.**_

"_**OH GOD, please Nick, Fuck so good, so good, never better. You feel so perfect Nick."**_

_**With a spent Greg laying on top on him Nick took his opportunity. He quickly got on top of Greg and reversed where they just were. **_

"_**Greg, you don't know what's it's like to be fucked yet." And with that, Nick reached down and started stroking his own cock, using Greg's warm cum us lube, and nothing has ever felt better, more sensual in his life. With that though, he took one cum soaked finger into his mouth so because he just had to taste.**_

_**Greg looked up in awe and desire and was watching Nicky stroke himself with Greg's cum and it made his spent cock already stir again.**_

"_**Now turn over and I'm gonna show you what's it's like to be fucked." And with that, Nick moved out from underneath Greg, and reached for a pillow to put underneath Greg's hips since he was already laying on his stomach. The younger man did as commanded and lifted his hips, while Nick got behind him. And he knew this would be over way to quick but he didn't even care. There would be another time, he already knew that. He just saw Greg Sanders fuck himself off laying on top of him, he would never need another fantasy again, and he had to feel that hot ass now. Without even asking if Greg was ready, he pulled an arm under his hips to bring his ass a little higher in the air, and grabbed his cock again making sure it was still lubed up with Greg's cum. And knowing that Greg was already prepared, he wasted no time in shoving his cock inside Greg's tight warm ass, and God, had anything ever felt so good. They both let out a strangled cry of relief and finally joining and pure ecstasy at the sensation. And although Greg had just come, Nick could feel his half hark cock bouncing again already, and that thought that he could do that to Greg gave Nick more incentive.**_

_**Ramming into Greg, Nick loved the grunts that Greg was emitting each time Nick slammed into him.**_

"_**This is what it is liked to be fucked Greg, taken. This is what I have though about each time you bent over one of your damn microscopes, and leaned in so close smelling so damn good. This is what I thought about every time how spouted off your theories and all I could think about was those lips wrapping around my cock."**_

_**Greg really wasn't speaking, more like complying. "Harder Nicky, more please, never go good, only you Nicky, never wanted anyone like you." He almost let those fearful words "I love you so much Nicky" slip out but those would be saved for another day. Not yet. **_

_**Nick grabbed Greg harder and pulled him up so they were both on their knees, Nick couldn't stop pounding into Greg, never wanted to come, too good too right. Too damn long, he never wanted to be without this feeling again. **_

_**He knew is was getting close, so he reached around to grab Greg already stiff cock again, trying to coax Greg to come with him this time. "Come again for me Greg, I want to feel you come with me, feel so good, so warm, please I need to come in you."**_

"_**Yes please come in me Nick, I want to feel you pulse around me, please, Oh God Nicky can't hold out much longer, too good." So Nick twisted his cock little harder on his next upstroke and sped up his thrusting until he was no longing thinking, only thinking about where they were connected and rammed as hard as he and Greg could take it. Greg let out a strangled cry as wetness fell upon Nick's hands, "Oh Fuck Yeah Nick, AUGH GOD! Nick, yes, More" Nick he could feel Greg's ass squeeze his cock as Greg spasmed and Nick held onto Greg's hips as tight as he could as he shot into Greg. **_

"_**AUGH FUCK YES, God Greg, fuck so good, Augh, so tight, so good Greg." Nick knew he was screaming, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was coming inside Greg and nothing he had ever experienced had ever felt better. No nameless faceless sex in a club, or one night stand because this was Greg, who he longed for, whom is heart longed for. And by the sound of things Greg didn't care either because Nick never imagined Greg being the quiet type and he wasn't disappointed, in fact he thought it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. **_

_**They both were panting hard, trying to catch their breath as they fell back onto the bed. As their breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace, Greg rolled over to Nick to face him. He kissed Nick with all the energy and love, although he dare not say that, he had left in him. **_

"_**Damn Stokes, if I knew you could fuck that well, I would have eaten noodles in front of you years ago."**_

_**Nick turned to the man beside him and looked him in the eyes so Greg knew what he was about to say was true. **_

"_**I didn't fuck you Greg, I made love to you, like I've dreamt about for years. There's a difference in my book, and don't forget that." He grabbed Greg and held him close, and could almost swear he could feel wetness on his shoulder but he wouldn't dare ask Greg that, or look, he just held tight to him. He felt another warm wet drop, but then a strong voice behind that.**_

"_**Oh I will definitely remember that Stokes. But can I say, you are a very talented man." He kissed Nick gently on the lips one more time and lay next to him for another minute. **_

"_**You're not so bad yourself G. You feel like staying here for the day, I'm sure I could find something for you to wear to work later." Greg pretended to ponder that invitation for a minute before answering, but with a smirk on his face which already gave Nick his answer. **_

"_**Well, how could I pass up an offer like that, but I usually play harder to get."**_

"_**Oh you definitely played hard to get Greg, trust me, I wasn't walking around half hard at work for all that time over the evidence, do you have any idea the effect you have on me G?" **_

"_**Not yet, but it should be fun learning, and I'd love to stay, and I'm beat so how about a little rest?"**_

"_**I think that sounds like the perfect idea, I just hope you aren't a cover hog."**_

"_**Oh don't worry, I'll keep you warm." **_

_**They lay there in the warm covers nestled in each other and just about as he was to drift off to sleep, one last thought entered Greg's mind.**_

"_**Nick?"**_

"_**Hum?"**_

"_**What do you keep around here for dinner?"**_

_**Nick smacked Greg over his head with the pillow and said "We'll see what we find when we wake up, promise Greg, you won't go hungry."**_

_**And as that thought floated through Greg's head, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Dessert for Two?? Part 3 of the "Hungry Series"**

**Pairing: Nick/Greg CSI SLASH!!**

**Rating: Is there anything higher than a M, because if there is, this would be it……**

**Disclaimer: Owned by CBS, I just like to play with them sometimes…..**

**Summary: Takes place after "Breakfast Anyone", Part 3 in the "Hungry Series". It's the boys' first night off together since the events in "Hungry", and Greg has been having a chocolate craving……**

**It was their first night off together since that fateful morning. All Nick could remember was Greg's mouth, licking his lips and sucking those noodles, and something about getting caught looking at Greg's ass. But it was worth it because Greg finally called him on it in the locker room which led to that wonderful morning. And the best sex of his life. His fantasy finally come true. He couldn't even remember how long he had wanted Greg, but now he was making up for lost time. It has been a busy week, Nick and some hot rod racer wannabe's and Greg had a dead poker player, that was nothing more than an accident. Death by Chocolate Greg had said it had been, and ever since then Greg had been wanting chocolate. **

**Nick liked chocolate as much as the next person, but he also liked to stay in shape so he watched what he ate. Greg on the other hand was never one to watch his waistline, like he needed too. A week, it had only been a week since they had been together, but what a week. They had spent all of their off time together, mostly at Greg's place, sometimes sleeping, sometimes not. OK, usually not, but it was so new and wonderful and more than he had hoped for. But tonight was different, he could feel it. Greg had left a message for Nick on his machine for some reason. Maybe because he didn't want to give himself away at work, or maybe because he had something special up his sleeve. Nick never pretended to know what went on in that brilliant mind of Greg's, that was one of his many attributes. That was one of the many things he loved about Greg, but that little secret he kept all to himself. He replayed it again, all the message said was **

**i"I see we both have the night off, let's make the most of it, you bring yourself, at 8 tonight, and I'll supply the dessert."/i**

**Nick grinned from ear to ear at hearing the message, remember the breakfast they shared only a week ago. He couldn't look at a banana without getting half hard. Thinking of Greg,watching Greg on top of him, Greg fucking himself, Greg cumming all over his hard cock. God, he was already hard as he rubbed himself through his jeans, and damn it was gonna be a long day. **

**The message said Greg was supplying dessert. That thought make Nick's cock twitch again. Dessert, he couldn't imagine what Greg had planned for him tonight for him. Actually he could, his mind starting imagining the wild things only Greg could think up, and he knew he better, grab a bite to eat, a shower then, catch some sleep. Hopefully it was going to be a long night.**

**Only that didn't go as planned either. With his stomach now full and Nick rinsing the dirt of his job away, his thoughts of Greg finger fucking himself kept flashing through his head, his voice ringing in his ears. **

**i"God Nicky, you make me so hard, so fucking hard." /i**

**Greg finger fucking himself on top of him, looking down into his eyes with so much lust. He couldn't help himself, Nick had to touch himself, he wouldn't last the day, or he would cum as soon as he touched Greg. More images, Greg stroking himself for Nick to watch.**

**i"God Yes, you make it perfect Nick, only for you. Waited only for you."/i**

**The more Nick imagined the harder he got, the more desperate he became for quick release. He knew just where to pull, twist, stoke his cockhead. Moaning Greg's name over and over again, with Greg's voice answering his pleas. **

**i"Here is what I do Nicky, I start by running my hand down my aching dick because after being around you all night I have to have a release when I get home, I ache for it." /i**

"**God Greg, I ache for you too, I wanted you so long." He spoke to no one but the voice in his head. He was now holding himself up by one hand on the tile, the other tightly wrapped around his aching cock, with thoughts of Greg again, fucking him from behind. How it felt thrusting into Greg's hot tight ass. If he closed his eyes and listened he was almost there, in that moment again. His hands gripping Greg's hips as so tight he knew he would leave marks, but nothing ever felt more right, more perfect. **

**He remembers what he was whispering in Greg's ear.**

**i"This is what it is liked to be fucked Greg, taken. This is what I have though about each time you bent over one of your damn microscopes, and leaned in so close smelling so damn good. This is what I thought about every time you spouted off your theories and all I could think about was those lips wrapping around my cock."/i**

**Truer works were never spoken, and he could feel the tingling beginning, knew the familiar feeling, and could he Greg begging for me in his mind.**

**i"Yes please come in me Nick, I want to feel you pulse around me, please, Oh God Nicky can't hold out much longer, too good." /i**

**That was all it took, Greg begging for Nick to come, if only in his memories, and Nick was cumming shouting Greg's name. Feeling the hot cum cover his hands. Thoughts of Greg always filled his mind, but with the promise of tonight's date with Greg, maybe he could finally sleep with his release. He washed himself off, then stepped out toweling himself dry. He looked up at himself in the mirror, and even knowing what he'd just done, he couldn't hide his grin. Greg had plans for him tonight, and he couldn't wait to see what the imaginative Tech had planned for him . He grabbed his boxers and crawled into bed, sated for now, but still dreaming of Greg's hands wandering his body, thoughts of the promise of tonight filling his dreams.**

**Greg couldn't help but bounce around his apartment all day. He got what he needed on the way home, so all he had to do now was waste twelve hours until Nick arrived. He grabbed some breakfast, and realized he was dead on his feet. So he crawled into his bed. After several hours of much needed rest, and feeling much more energized for this evenings activities he went to work. He stripped the sheets off of his bed, putting on fresh ones, nothing but the best. Then after putting the flat sheet on, he went into his linen closet and pulled out one of his older sheets laying it on top covering the whole bed. He thought this would make it much easier after playtime. Just toss this into the washer before jumping back into the bed, hopefully with Nick. He even cleaned his apartment. Washing the dishes that had piled up in his sink, straightening up his living room, although he didn't plan on spending much time there. He checked his watch, not much longer now, so he went to his freezer and pulled out their dessert, wanting is a little softer, easier to play with. **

**He checked himself in the mirror again. God he must have it bad, it hadn't prepped for a date in years. But this was different, this was Nick. The man he had wanted for three years, and now finally had. He almost screwed up their first time by saying the wrong thing. **

**i'Greg really wasn't speaking, more like complying. "Harder Nicky, more please, never go good, only you Nicky, never wanted anyone like you." He almost let those fearful words "I love you so much Nicky" slip out but those would be saved for another day. Not yet'/i**

**Thank God he didn't say that, not yet. Not the first time, but this past week had been like a dream come true. He took the schedule and having a night off together as a sign, so he was going to grab at it and do his damnedest to make sure Nick wanted this as bad as he did. He thoughts were just coming back to the present when the door bell rang.**

"**This it Sanders, don't blow it."**

**Greg opened it the door to a grinning Nick Stokes. God was it possible for one man to always look so damn good. Tight black t-shirt, snug fitting jeans, and when did Nick start wearing boots like that. Let alone that jacket he had on. **

"**Well are you going to invite me in or do I have to stand out here for this special treat you have planned for me?" Nick said with a knowing smirk.**

**Greg raised an eyebrow appraising his snack for the evening. **

"**Oh, I think you better come in, what I have planned I don't want to share with anyone." And with that he grabbed Nick, and hauled him inside.**

**Greg quickly yanked him inside and went to work quickly on his lips and his jacket. **

"**I would have told you to show up naked, but I thought that might cause a problem. Wouldn't want you getting attacked on the way over here. I don't share my new toys with the other kids." He stated matter of factly as he licked a hot stripe from Nick's collar bone to his ear. **

"**A new toy, huh? Is that all I am to you G?" He said grabbing Greg around the waist thrusting his already hard cock against Greg's groin, enjoying the cry that fell from Greg's lips.**

"**Oh, I never share my toys, and I never put them away, I always cherish the things I'm given." As he ground back against Nick's cock, getting a similar reply from the CSI. **

"**Now tonight, my rules. First off, I want you to go the bedroom, then I want you to strip. I'll be in soon, I have a special dessert a want to share with you, I've had a craving all week for some chocolate."**

"**So am I the only one who gets the special treatment, or are you going to share?" Nick questioned while once again, rubbing his hard dick against Greg's.**

"**Oh I think we'll both come out on top tonight." Greg teased as he grabbed Nick through is jeans, and Nick was already thanking God he got himself off earlier or he would have come from the heat of Greg's touch alone. **

"**Now go," and he swatted Nick on ass as he pushed him towards the bedroom, "and clothes off, and I know there is an extra sheet on the bed, it's there for a reason, I'll be right behind you." **

**Nick could hardly wait to see what Greg had in store for him, so he didn't question when Greg told him in no uncertain terms to strip and lay there naked on his bed, and wait for him. He couldn't believed how turned on he was at he thought of being ordered to strip by Greg, and he had no problem complying with the command. But he couldn't help but wonder what the extra sheet was for. As he sprawled out naked on Greg's bed, waiting, smelling, wanting, and wondering.**

**He didn't have to wait long because at the doorway stood Greg, a very naked Greg, actually a very naked and aroused Greg. He was holding something in his hands though, a pint of ice cream, chocolate ice cream.**

**Damn, and he thought noodles were sexy.**

"**I had a chocolate craving, and I felt like sharing, are you in the mood for some dessert Nicky?" **

"**I've been in the mood since my phone call this morning G." Nick couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Greg's lean body, still spying the marks on his neck from the other day.**

"**Good, because dessert for two can me so much fun." Greg said and he made him way over to the bed, straddling Nick in the process. "And especially on hot nights like this, thought maybe it could cool you down some."**

"**G, you are doing anything but cooling me down." Nick stated as he looked up into Greg's eyes again. There is was again, the lust, the passion, and almost love but he wouldn't let himself think that. And the next thing he knew, he felt a cold stripe going down his chest. Followed by a warm tongue licking the trail left behind of the cool chocolate. God, he felt so warm, and right. **

"**Nothing tastes better than chocolate ice cream Nick, especially when sprinkled with just the right ingredients." Greg put a finger full into his mouth then latched onto Nick neck. Nick couldn't help but buck up at the cool touch of Greg's lips, then followed by the warm wetness of his tongue. It was a feeling like he had never experienced before. Greg was something he had never experienced before, and he loved every new facet he discovered.**

"**But nothing tastes better then this." And Greg took another finger full and smeared the melted chocolate ice cream down Nick hard cock. The cold was almost too much, but when Greg engulfed his cock with the warm wet mouth, he gasped. What a beautiful sight, watching Greg suck ice cream off of his hard cock, it was almost too much to take. **

**Greg was literally licking him clean, then he looked up at Nick, licking his lips. "Didn't want to leave any behind, wouldn't want you to be sticky now. You want a taste Nicky?" And there it was again, that gleam in his eyes, teasing Nick, and he craved it.**

"**Well, I was invited over here for dessert. I would love a taste." Nick voice was thick with his accent, Greg noticed the more aroused Nick became they heavier his accent became, and he loved it.**

"**Don't want to keep my guest waiting then." Greg took two of his fingers and dug them into the cool ice cream, holding them just above Nick's lips. He took the hint and opened his mouth, his pink tongue darting out to lick the melting drops off of Greg's fingers. When they were clean, Greg repeated the action, this time smearing the chocolate sweetness all over Nick's lips, and leaning down and cleaning it off with his tongue. He opened his mouth right above Nick's letting their lips join the in sweet goodness so they could both share. **

**Greg pulled away, licking and teasing, and Nick loved it. "Do you want some more Nicky?" Greg once again put his fingers into the quickly melting ice cream, but this time ran the cream down over his own hard cock, a look of ecstasy crossing his features. He crawled up Nick's chest. All Nick could do was stare at Greg cock, covered the chocolaty cream and lick his lips.**

"**Don't mind if I do, I do happen to like chocolate myself?" Nick swiped his tongue out taking a little lick of Greg's cockhead, just teasing, licking the wonderful taste off. And he never knew nothing could taste better than Greg, but Greg with chocolate ice cream, was the most delicious thing he could have imagined. **

"**Take more Nicky, please take more." Greg was begging but he couldn't help the desperation in his voice.**

"**As long as you're sharing G, cause I would love some more." And with that Nick took more of Greg into his mouth. Licking the taste of Greg's sex, mixed with chocolate. He was holding onto Greg's hips, trying to control Greg thrusts. He could tell Greg was enjoying fucking is mouth, but he didn't want anything over too soon, he was enjoying this too much. Greg's gentle moans and gasps were letting know how much pleasure Nick was giving him. He craved that feeling, it was more addicting than anything he ever had before.**

**Greg gently pulled out of his mouth, almost a regretful look on his face. "As much fun as that was, I want another bite." He worked his way back down Nick's chest, lingering at his nipples, hands stroking his balls. He worked his way back down towards Nick's cock again, licking, teasing, but going further down this time. He took the ice cream and spread the cool treat along Nick's balls and tight hole. **

"**Damn G, cold. What the, oh God, so good, feels so fucking good Greg, don't stop don't ever stop please." And was that him begging? He didn't care. **

**Nick flinched at he cold, couldn't believe what Greg was doing to him, what he was letting Greg do to him, but it felt to good to stop. He would never imagine how incredible Greg's tongue lapping his balls would feel, licking off every drop of the sweet tasting cream. **

"**OH God Greg, so good, so fucking good, more, please more. So incredible." And just when he though it couldn't get any better, Greg started tasting his pucker sweetened with chocolate ice cream. Greg kept licking and lapping, he couldn't get enough, couldn't taste enough. Never thought Nick would taste so good. **

"**More Greg please. I want you in me, please." Greg could hardly stand that pleading tone in Nick's voice, so he probed Nick open with his tongue, and Nick bucked up into the sensation. He couldn't remember the last time someone had does this, never like this, but God it had never been this good.**

"**So good Greg, you feel so fucking good, fuck me please. I want to feel you inside me, God please." **

**Greg was surprised at Nick's request but pleased, he was hoping but wasn't sure if he ever could, if Nick would want him too. **

"**Are you sure Nicky, don't want to rush you." Greg asked, wanting to make sure, he wanted inside Nick's tight, hot ass so bad, but he wanted to make sure.**

"**God G, your tongue felt so fucking good, want all of you, please?" Nick couldn't believe the sound of his voice, but this is what Greg brought him too. And he felt he could with Greg, he wanted Greg to claim him as he claimed Greg last week, he wanted to belong to him. Show Greg he wanted him and much as Nick had wanted to fuck Greg last week. Nick wanted to be taken, owned by Greg.**

"**God Nick, I've wanted you for so fucking long. I've wanted to fuck you for so long Nicky, make you feel so good." Greg reached up to his night stand to grab the lube his was hoping to use tonight.**

**He poured some into his fingers, and started plunging them into Nick, as he bucked into the sensation. It had been so long, he didn't even remember, didn't matter now, cause it was Greg. Greg was going to take him.**

"**Yes Nick, I'm going to take you, make you mine, just like I belong to you, only you, how long I've wanted you. Feel good Nicky? Wait until my cock's in you, gonna fuck you so good Nicky." Greg voice dripping with desire, and three years of anticipation. **

"**Please Greg, I'm ready, take me, want your cock in me now, fuck me. Please fuck me, take me like a man does G." And with that Greg lubed himself up and stared down at Nick, panting and flushed underneath him, every fantasy come true. Grabbing his cock and trying to hold himself, long enough so he wouldn't cum as soon as he entered Nick. **

"**Oh yes Nicky, gonna take you." And with that in one quick stroke he entered Nick, as far as he could, both letting out a moan. Nick couldn't remember ever being taken like this before and it didn't matter now, all he wanted was here, even if he was sticky with melted chocolate ice cream. **

"**Fuck, so good Nicky, feels so good, so tight, so hot. I've wanted to be in you for so long." He couldn't help himself, he had to set his pace faster, he couldn't stop himself. He had no control over his body. He could feel Nick wrap his muscular legs wrap around him, pulling him in harder, further than he ever imagined. **

"**More Greg, harder, faster, fuck so good baby, I never knew you wanted me, if I'd only known. Love to be fucked by you. Oh God G, can't stop, faster. God please more." **

**By his begging tone, Greg could tell how close Nick was. He loved it, seeing Nick like this, all for him. And he wasn't going to disappoint. **

**Greg wrapped his hand around Nick's achingly hard cock, squeezing with his thrusts.**

"**Yes, that's it baby, cum for me now. I want to feel you pulse for me, I want to taste you Nicky. Yes baby, that's it, cum only for me." Greg felt like he owned Nick at that moment in time, and he cherished the feeling. **

**He kept thrusting into Nick, concentrating on Nick's pleasure helped him stave off his oncoming orgasm, watching Nick writhe underneath him, begging, moaning, pleading for him.**

"**Oh God G, yes, gonna cum." He could feel it, feel the tingling start again, but more this time, more intense with Greg inside him, buried up as he brushed up against his prostate again. Greg twisting his head one more time, and the pulsing began. Greg could feel the warm cum rushing out of Nick.**

"**Yes, Fuck, OH GOD! Greg, God so good, never been so good, sweet Jesus Greg. Can't stop cumming." And he couldn't between the thrusts into his ass, and the hand wrapped around him, squeezing every last drop form him, Nick felt like he was cumming forever. All he could do was lay there spent on the bed as he finally came down from his intense orgasm. He could feel his warm wetness covering his stomach and chest, his felt so emptied, but full at he same time with Greg still buried inside of him. **

**He was brought back to his reality by a cold sensation on his stomach, in contrast to his warm cum that covered his torso. Greg wasn't doing what he thought he was. Oh God he was.**

"**So beautiful Nick, so fucking beautiful when you cum." Greg was mixing the melted chocolate ice cream with his warm cum, and Jesus, he was, he was tasting him mixed with ice cream.**

"**God Nick, you taste so good." Then Greg leaned over him, Nick now had his legs spread open for Greg, knees spread and feet flat against the bed so Greg could get an even better angle. Then Nick watched as his tongue darted out and Fuck, he was licking the mixture of his cum and ice cream off of his chest. That sight alone make his already spent cock twitch again. **

**Greg sat up as well as he could, and started thrusting again in Nick, faster this time. **

"**God baby, so good, you taste so good. You wanna taste baby, you wanna taste me." All Nick could do was nod, he never would have believed this, but the thought of Greg mixed with ice cream sounded like the most delicious thing in the world to him. **

**Greg ran his fingers through more of Nick's cum and put his fingers up to his lips and began to suck on Nick's warm hotness again. **

"**God Nick, if you only know how good you tasted, so fucking good" Greg started thrusting into Nick harder and faster, and God Nick couldn't stand it. The sensory overload was going to kill him.**

"**Please Greg, I want to taste you, cum for me please. Cum on me G, I want to taste you too, please." **

**There was no way Greg could refuse that, and he had been holding out for so long now he thought he was going to explode when he finally came. **

"**God Nicky, so close, gonna cum on you baby, let you taste me. Fuck me, so good Nicky. Do you know what you do to me?" Nick had an idea, and his half hard dick again let him know what Greg could do to him, even after 30.**

"**Then do it baby, cum on me, I want to feel you on me." **

**Greg quickly pulled out of Nick's tight ass, and Nick sighed at the loss, the emptiness. He watched Greg, who was pumping himself hard and fast again on top of Nick. He loved this sight, loved watching Greg, could never tire of this.**

"**Fuck Nicky, gonna cum on you, Yes, GOD OH Fuck!" as he threw his head back screaming Nick's name. He continued to stroke himself gently, he seemed to keep squirting all over Nick, and Nick thought it felt so good, feeling Greg's warm wetness covering him. **

"**God Nicky, so good, you always make it so good. But I have something better for you." And Greg reached down and found the melted ice cream, and took two fingers and poured the melted ice cream onto Nick's stomach, and combined the mixture of his cum and the chocolate ice cream.**

**Nick just watched in amazement. He'd never seen anything so sexy or erotic in his life. Nothing ever compared to Greg. **

**Greg took a loaded finger and lifted it to Nick's lips, "Open Wide Nick."**

**Nick did as commanded and opened his mouth, letting Greg place his finger on his tongue. As he wrapped his lips around Greg's fingers, to suck it. He had never tasted anything more delicious in his life, Greg's sex and chocolate, all mixed as one, on Nick's body. **

"**Damn Greg, that's good, is there more?" Nick's eyes were the color of chocolate Greg decided at that moment. **

"**That's the wonderful thing about this dessert Nick, there is always more where that came from." He repeated his earlier motion, and ran his finger across Nick's stomach. Mixing the two flavors together again, letting Nick open his welcoming mouth and sucking it off again, feeling it down to his cock. **

**This time Nick smeared his fingers in the treat, and brought his fingers up to Greg's lips.**

"**Taste yourself G, you're the sweetest thing I've ever had." And Greg's heart skipped a beat, and no, those we not tears forming in his eyes. He slowly opened his mouth and let Nick place his finger inside, he licked Nick's finger clean. He remembered what he almost said the first time, and he promised himself he wouldn't make that mistake again.**

"**Not bad, but I like your little soldier's better I believe. We have quite a mess here don't we?" Greg was trying not to look at the big brown eyes starting up at him or he might break that promise.**

"**Yeah, but I couldn't have thought of a better way to spend my night off, although next time, I pick the flavor, of ice cream that is." They both laughed at Nick's little joke.**

"**I have an idea, how about he both go jump in the shower and wash ourselves off, I think we both could use a little cleaning up." Nick couldn't agree more. **

"**I think that's the second best idea you've had all day G." And they both jumped up and took off for Greg's bathroom. Once Greg got the shower nice and hot they both stepped in. **

**Nick took the washcloth and poured some soap on it and started scrubbing down Greg's lean body. Greg didn't think he ever felt so cherished before. Nick took such gentle care of him. Once his body was once again clean, Greg returned the favor, and started washing Nick down.**

"**So, do we get to do this every night we have off?" Nick asked with enthusiasm, but Greg wasn't going to get his hopes up. He just turned Nick around and ran his head under the stream to wash the cum and ice cream out of Nick's hair, not thinking of how it got there. **

"**Well that depends, and how fast you get tired of me Stokes. I don't know if you do relationships or this is just a fling for you." Greg didn't mean to, but he let out too much information. He knew he did, by the way he felt Nick tense under his fingers. **

**After Greg had finished rinsing his hair, Nick grabbed Greg and kissed him. Not the frantic kissing of before, but the slow, tender, tongues brushing each other, kisses that seemed to last forever. Then he turned Greg around and put him under the stream, wetting his hair down, placing shampoo in his hair and starting massaging his scalp as Greg had done to him. He never realized what I loving act it was.**

"**Is that what you think this is Greg, a fling?" Nick asked, genuinely curious. He didn't know if that was how he can across or maybe if deep down Greg was really that insecure.**

"**Well Nick, I don't know, but it's cool either way. I don't want to you to feel obligated because of a few…." **

**Nick cut him off before he could say the words by putting his finger up to Greg's lips. **

"**Then I must not be coming across very well. Maybe this will answer your question." He leaned in again for another searing kiss, more desire this time, more passion. Greg backed away first and looked at Nick, and looked down an the water going down the drain, afraid if he looked up his eyes would betray him.**

"**I love you G, don't you know that." Nick said without hesitation, or without question.**

**Greg looked up quickly, surprised by the words that Nick had just spoken.**

"**You what, you love me?" Greg could barely register the works Nick had just told him. Nick let out a small chuckle.**

"**Yeah, G, I love you, have for a long time." And Greg face and eyes lit up.**

"**God Nick, I love you too, so long, I've loved you so for long." And Greg dived in for another kiss. His arms wrapping around Nick's body. Stroking his back and roaming everywhere he could touch. These kisses were as tender as the others, but grew in intensity and desire. **

**Bodies pressed together, wet and slick and sliding. Arms wrapped around each other, tongues tasting, lips nipping and exploring. They couldn't touch enough, full body contact was hardly enough. They couldn't touch in any more places if they tried. **

**If the first time that night the sex was about getting off, this time was about love. Feeling, sharing, knowing there was more. They slid their bodies together, slowly, almost in slow motion, savoring each delicious moment. They brought each other off together in the shower one more time. This time more slowly, this all about feeling, giving, and love, finally he could say it.**

"**Love you Nicky, love you so much, wanted tell you for so long." God he felt him he had been weight lifted from him, Nick loved him, Nick Stokes loved him.**

"**Tell me again Nicky, say it again." Greg pleaded to his lover.**

**He grabbed him tighter rubbing their hard cocks together faster, "Love you G, love you so much. Have for so long, wanted you long, wanted to hold you. Wanted to make love to you." And with those final words they brought each other to orgasm one more time. As they stood under the shower the holding the other until the water ran cold.**

"**I guess it's time to get out of here before we catch cold." Nick said looking at Greg, a new spark in his eyes.**

"**Yeah, come on." He leaned over and turned the shower off. They stepped out then Greg grabbed a towel and started drying Nick off, then Nick did the same for Greg. Nick leaned in for another kiss.**

"**Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to tell you that?" He wrapped his towel clad body around Greg, holding him close. **

"**I think so, probably as long as I've been waiting to hear it. Is this really happening, for real?" Greg questioned again.**

"**Oh yeah, this is for real, and we have one hell of a messy bed to prove it. Guess we better change those sheets if we plan on getting any sleep tonight."**

**Greg sauntered over to the bed, and quickly removed the sticky top sheet uncovering the readily made bed.**

"**See, I was thinking ahead, you bed awaits Sir," and Greg brought Nick to his freshly made bed, dropping both their towels and climbing in.**

"**Are you sure I'm not dreaming cause this sure feels like a OUCH!" **

"**Will you quit asking that or I'll bite something else next time." He turned Greg over to look right at him, "I love you G, and I plan on sticking around for the long haul. That is if you want me."**

"**Oh I want you Stokes, and who says I don't like biting." Nick laughed at that and pulled Greg close again. They lay there, Greg's head on Nick's chest, just listening to his heartbeat while Nick played with his hair. He wasn't going to question or wonder why Nick had chosen him, so he would just savor this, and be thankful everyday that one day, he had dared make that choice to call Nick on it. Or maybe send the President of Ramen Noodles a Thank you letter as he drifted off to sleep.**

**That's all Folks…. Hope you enjoyed, and have a little dessert more often……Shacky**


End file.
